Destiny Awakens
by Lian4
Summary: AU Set after Endings part 2. Sky is the new Red Ranger and finds out about the life he had before SPD.
1. Chapter 1

Sky was alone, he liked it that way. He breathed in the cool evening air and looked out from the roof of the SPD academy a place that he had come many years ago to do one thing, become the Red Ranger. His had almost inadvertently moved to the red stripe on his uniform.

"I did it Dad," Sky sighed. "I'm the Red SPD Ranger, just like you. I only hope I can be as good as you were. Commander Krueger said you were the best of the best. I don't know if anyone could ever fill your shoes, but Dad I'm going to try."

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Sky spun around, "Bridge what are you doing up here?"

"You always came here when you were troubled, even when we were in the inductee class."

"And if I remember correctly you always seemed to find me up here."

"Well isn't that what friends are for?"

"Yes."

Bridge went to lean against the wall where Sky was standing. "So what's going on in that head of yours?"

"A lot, you know I had that meeting with Commander Krueger today."

"Yes, it seemed really long what happened?"

"Well we're standing there in his office and in walks Eric Meyers and Wes Collins."

"No way, like Silver Guardians Quantum Ranger Eric Meyers."

Sky threw him a disparaging look.

"Sorry go on."

"I can't blame you I was pretty excited myself. But the reason they were here was very different that what you might be thinking."

"So no galactic battle of mega importance save the earth kind of thing."

"Not even close."

"So what was it?"

"They came all the way to New Tech City to tell me that Wes Collins was my father and that my whole life was a lie."

"What?" Bridge said shocked.

"My father Paul Tate wasn't my real father and Angela Tate isn't my mother."

"Then who are they?"

"My father's nanny and gardener."

"I don't get it."

"I don't really want to get into it."

"Ok…so what are you going to do?"

"I already did it."

"Sky what did you do?"

"I looked at them told Wes I didn't believe a word he was saying and that I didn't want to see either of them again."

"Whoa, what did Krueger say?"

"He left the office before they dropped the bomb on me otherwise I probably would be in bigger trouble than I am already."

"Is there anything I can do to help maybe some computer work?"

Sky didn't answer.

"Sky? You said Angela Tate wasn't your mother. Then who is?"

"A Ranger from the year 3000."

"Where is she?"

"Dead, or so my father believes. She had a difficult labor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir," Phillips said quietly coming into the darkened study the only light came from the fireplace. "Master Wes?"

There was no answer.

"Master Wes, there's someone to see you sir."

"Tell them I don't want to be bothered I'm in a meeting."

"With a bottle of Smirnoff." Phillips thought.

"Yes sir." Phillips said closing the door behind him and descended to the bottom of the staircase where Eric was waiting for him.

"Well." Eric said impatiently. This had become a ritual since they had come back from New Tech City. He would come to talk to Wes and be turned away by Phillips.

Phillips sighed heavily. "He said he's in a meeting and doesn't want to be bothered."

"I might have taken that answer a few days ago but I'm not taking it now." Eric said pushing past him.

"Eric Sir you can't go up there."

"Like hell I won't and stop calling me sir."

New Tech City –

"So you never really answered me about what you were going to do about your father and all." Bridge prodded after a long silence with Sky.

"I told you already."

"Sky, aren't you the least bit interested in what he had to say or at least what your mother was like."

"My mother died a long time ago."

"So you say, but your birth mother must have been something to turn out someone like you."

Sky threw him a look.

"What?" Bridge asked.

Sky mumbled something.

"I didn't hear what you said?" Bridge said.

"I said that I've been ordered to report to Silver Hills tomorrow night to do some training with the Silver Guardians. Crueger has other ideas."

"Are you staying at Bio-Lab."

"No Crueger thought it would be just dandy if I stayed at the Collins mansion while I was there." Sky answered sarcastically.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You can't he thinks this is a one man operation."

"Well if you need us you know where we are and how to contact us." Bridge said sympathetically.

"Thanks we'd better get back inside before Crueger catches us otherwise we'll both be in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bridge agreed.

Sky turned to go to the doorway.

"Hey Sky,"

"Yeah."

"Don't forget what I said."

"I won't."

Wes took another swig of his vodka it went down his throat smoothly and warmed his insides. He loved the muzzy feeling it gave him and it was easy to lose himself in his own world and forget about the trouble around him.

He heard the latch of the door click. "Phillips who was it."

"You only wish it were Phillips." Eric answered angrily.

"I told Phillips I didn't want to be bothered." Wes said staggering to his feet.

"Yeah you were having a meeting with Mr. Smirnoff." Eric said sarcastically.

"How do you know I wasn't in a business meeting?"

"Because you haven't been to Bio-lab since we got back from New Tech City."

"What do you want?" Wes asked holding on to the back of the chair.

"I want my friend back for starters and then I want my partner to come into work because his son is driving in from New Tech City and doesn't need to see his father drunk. Not to mention the Time Ship that crashed two days ago on the beach right about where they crashed last time."

"A time ship why didn't you tell me?" Wes asked taking a few wobbly steps forward.

"Because you wouldn't see me. You were too busy in a meeting every time I've come over for the past two days."

"We have to get to the hospital, there must have been survivors."

"There was only one, the pilot and you're in no shape to go to the hospital. Sleep it off and we'll go first thing in the morning."

"I'm – not – drunk." Wes said slowly staggering forward and collapsing into Eric's arms.

"Yeah right." Eric grunted. "Come on let's get you to bed."

As Eric and Wes emerged from the office upstairs Phillps met him at the door. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, just passed out. He never could hold his liquor. Phillips I want you to get rid of every drop of Alcohol in this house. From this point forward Wes is on the wagon."

"Yes sir." Phillips answered almost gleefully.


End file.
